


70%

by datzzuko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: Ожидая ответа, Юджи зажмурился, уже мысленно сломав себе нос, челюсть и всё, что только можно. Ну и зачем он такие тупые вещи говорит? Теперь Савамура просто сбросит звонок и даже здороваться не станет в случае встречи.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2





	70%

**Author's Note:**

> я заметила, что у меня какие-то проблемы с хронологией, пожалуйста, сделайте вид что вы их не заметили, я правда не знаю как их исправить

— А я думаю, что всё дело в их капитане. — устало вздохнул Терушима. Он ещё несколько секунд посмотрел в пустоту, а потом повернул голову и уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки.

Его сокомандники хмыкнули, молча отрицая его мысли. Ну, да, конечно, если бы не капитан Карасуно, не было бы у них той защиты на задней линии. Юджи попытался думать об их либеро, который, судя по всему, может принять почти любой мяч, но перед глазами рисовался рослый и спокойный (большую часть времени) доигровщик.

Терушима повозил головой по рукам и наконец встал на ноги. Идея пробежаться вокруг школы, дабы стрясти с себя все эти странные мысли казалось всё более заманчивой, пускай его и не выпустили бы сейчас из здания. Он со вздохом плюхнулся обратно.

Юджи вполне себе устраивает то, что он бисексуал. Устраивает его и черта характера, из-за которой он сначала сворачивает себе шею, смотря вслед за девушками и парням, а потом и получает по ней за излишнюю наглость.

Но в случае с Даичи всё было как-то…странно. Неправильно. Не так, как обычно.

Терушима побоялся подходить к нему, хотя удар в лицо не особо пугал. Пугал отказ и возможное последующее отвращение. Второгодка, конечно, вызнал номер под предлогом тренировочных матчей, но дальше имени в контактах он не сдвинулся.

С первого взгляда Даичи показался ему скучным.

Юджи неохотно выпрямился, услышав звонок на урок, но чужого игрока из головы так и не выкинул. В чём-то была проблема, он чувствовал, что была, но даже не знал где искать причины. Это раздражало.

Скучным Даичи не был.

Терушима попытался слушать учителя и записывать лекцию, но плечо так и ныло после игры, да и желания получать знания сегодня не было. Ну, он хотя бы пытался. А потом в его гениальную голову пришла не менее гениальная мысль.

Телефон в кармане начинал жечь ногу, которой Юджи нервно тряс уже несколько минут. Не так же просто он взял номер Савамуры? Остальные уроки он еле высидел. В голове роились разные мысли, в том числе о том, будет ли это глупо или откажет ли ему капитан Карасуно.

Было ли ему плевать? Да.

Терушима уже успел привыкнуть к отказам.

Или?

Хотя с первого раза тот редко сдавался.

Терушима выскочил из школы, наспех попрощавшись с друзьями. На улице было тепло. Он шёл домой, взвешивая все «за» и «против», иногда думая о том, что сегодня на удивление приятный ветер, который даже не сломал ему укладку. Ноги сами остановились на самой середине тротуара.

Телефон в руках пугающе молчал, а чёрный экран напрягающе смотрел темнотой в глаза. Терушима потряс головой, отгоняя всякие глупости.

Была не была, решил он. Палец с лёгкой тряской зажал кнопку вызова и воздух стремительно покинул лёгкие. Гудки оглушительно громко звучали по всей черепной коробке. За эти несколько секунд Терушима успел восемь раз, как минимум, пожалеть о своих решениях. Хотя без риска не будет веселья, верно?

— Да? — тяжёлым дыханием раздалось с другого конца провода. На фоне абсолютно точно слышались крики других игроков Карасуно.

— Даичи, это Терушима. Терушима Юджи из Джозенджи, который капитан — протараторил парень. Он что, позвонил ему во время тренировки? Уроки же только закончились, вряд ли в другой школе расписание сильно отличается. Они реально настолько много тренируются?

— Юджи? — зачем-то повторил Даичи. Он помолчал, восстановил дыхание и спросил: — Ты что-то хотел?

Нет, блин, так позвонил, поболтать; особенно когда ты вот так дышишь в трубку, пронеслось задней мыслью. Терушима прокашлялся, он был готовым дать клятву на крови, да даже с рукой на Библии, что у него уши никогда не горели так, как сейчас.

— А. Да, да, хотел. Ты мог бы когда-нибудь посмотреть нашу тренировку? Выявить ошибки…там…? Сказать своё мнение? Подробнее, чем на соревнованиях? — Юджи зажмурился, уже мысленно сломав себе нос, челюсть и всё, что только можно. Ну и зачем он такие тупые вещи говорит? Теперь Савамура просто сбросит звонок и даже здороваться не станет в случае встречи. Он продолжил путь домой, надеясь, что не споткнётся. — Если у тебя есть время и желание, разумеется.

С другого конца подозрительно долго не слышалось ответа. Настолько, что Терушима уже мысленно похоронил себя, отыграл себе посмертный концерт и даже встретился с ангелами.

Даичи явно был удивлён такой просьбой, но сразу не отказался, а значит шанс были. Раз «нет» не сказал, значит примерно 70%. Ну, это по скромным подсчётам Юджи.

Терушима проклял всё на свете, включая свои глупые, такие глупые и импульсивные идеи. Но ведь его ребятам не помешают советы? Тем более, такого надёжного игрока. Даичи не был гением, что играло на руку таким же обычным волейболистам.

— Разве у вас нет куратора и тренера? — голос сквозил неловкостью так сильно, что Терушима поёжился на тёплом ветру. — Что не так с ними?

— Ну, знаешь, свежий взгляд там, не знаю. Мы всё равно тебе больше не соперники, так что это не вам в минус, да и ну, нам не помешает помощь с приёмом…

— Я мог бы взять нашего либеро, тебя такое не устраивает?

— Конечно, я не против. — Терушима топнул ногой, давя подошвой упавший лист. Он не был против, но и рад тоже. — Просто как капитан, ты бы мог сказать с точки зрения организации, что там сделать и всякое такое.

В ушах зазвенело, когда раздался смешок.

— Я и без этого могу сказать, что у вас там с организацией.

Терушима поперхнулся воздухом. Прямолинейность — не то, что ему хотелось бы ожидать от Савамуры. Слишком он романтизировал строгого третьегодку. Он встал на месте. Вечернее солнце играло с осветлёнными волосами, светило в глаза и толком не давало видеть. Старшеклассник отвернулся. Блеклые стены домов расслабляли, мягкие линии закатных лучей ползли по неровным поверхностям, даря парню ложное ощущение уюта. Он оглянулся, поняв, что идёт по целой улице совсем один.

— Ну так… — ветер ударил в спину. — Ты придёшь?

С коротким выдохом ресницы опустились.

— Да.

Закатное небо внезапно преобразилось. Терушима почувствовал, словно в голову наконец попал долгожданный кислород и всё прояснилось. Он вздрогнул и всё тело расслабилось.

— Спасибо. Тогда завтра в семь часов. — сдавлено пролепетал Юджи и, дождавшись удивлённого «ага», повесил трубку.  


Он прижал телефон к груди, больно ударив себя углом «раскладушки» и ускорил шаг, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не бежать. Впервые за долгое время он радовался простому «ага» и другим непонятным звукам, которые издавал капитан Карасуно.

Ночью Терушима слишком долго пялился в потолок, желание спать полностью отпало. Он вспоминал по кругу то чувство в груди, словно целая скала придавила ему сердце и внезапно исчезла, стоило услышать короткое согласие. Это ведь все равно ничего не значит, да? Ну, для Савамуры точно.

Только после начала первого урока, Терушима понял, что абсолютно не выспался. В принципе, на всех уроках он чувствовал, что прямо сейчас упадёт замертво. Он снова попытался записывать лекцию вслед за учителем, но всё тщетно. Он то не успевал, то слишком долго думал над тем, как пишется слово, а потом потерял кучу времени в попытках понять, что написано у соседа сзади. Глаза закрывались сами по себе. Однако подремать на уроке Терушима также не мог, так как на темноте век он явно видел Савамуру во всей его красоте. Прямо как ночью. Парень взглянул на пальцы, собрав в кулак и раскрыв ладонь. Ночью ему пришлось цепляться за простынь и пытаться подумать о чем-то мерзком, так как сама мысль коснуться себя, думая о капитане Карасуно казалась постыдной и невозможной. Терушиме пришлось пересиливать себя и боль в низу живота. И даже сидя на уроке, задумчиво глядя в окно, эта мысль казалась слишком грязной, словно думать её было нельзя. С другой стороны, фраза «Савамура Даичи не чертовски сексуальный и ни чуточки не харизматичный» была абсолютной ложью, на которую стоило бы писать жалобу за клевету.

Он вытянулся до слабого хруста в спине. Осталось немного до тренировки. Ну, относительно. Всяко ближе, чем вчера. Времени осталось всего ничего — сбегать домой и уже можно идти переодеваться.

Дома Терушима успел зависнуть на месте, собирая вещи, просмотрев в стену около минуты. А что если планы Даичи внезапно изменятся и он не придёт? Не велика потеря, но немного грустно будет.

Велика.

Это Юджи понял, когда зашёл в зал в заведомо приподнятом настроении. Сегодня была тренировка не по основному расписанию, а значит тренера можно не ждать. Терушима положил свои вещи и развернулся. Тогда тот и заметил чужого капитана в своем зале. Даичи явно помогал кому-то из команды с приёмом, а конкретно с работой ног.

— А чего без либеро? — со смешком начал Терушима, сзади подойдя к Даичи. Тот распрямился.

Савамура не был каким-то высоким красавцем, за которым вились толпы фанаток, но Терушима всё равно был готов рассматривать его лицо, был готов ловить каждое слово, и следовать за каждым шагом.

Чистой воды фанатизм.

— У него были другие планы.

Ох. Так даже лучше.

— Я все равно не понимаю зачем я здесь, я даже не ас. — чуть растерянно заметил юноша.

Терушима мотнул головой, не зная как объяснить Даичи получше. Он производил впечатление надёжного игрока. Даже стоя по другую сторону сетки Терушима почувствовал, как на него давила мысль о том, что даже если сломить дух всего основного состава, первый номер Карасуно поможет остальным расправить крылья. Терушима не умел так вдохновлять. Не умел быть крепкой опорой команды. Не умел, но очень хотел.

— У меня свои причины.

— М. Вот как.

Неловко.

Терушима прокашлялся и велел команде заканчивать разминку и переходить к сетке.

Даичи оглядел игроков. Не выглядело так, что хоть один из них был заинтересован в нём. Помимо Терушимы, может быть.

Хотя ближе к концу тренировки, казалось, что некоторые советы и комментарии пошли на пользу.

Терушима стиснул одной рукой лямку рюкзака, а вторую протянул Савамуре.

— Спасибо, что нашёл время. — у него такие тёплые руки, — Ты очень мне помог. — а улыбка такая искренняя, — Ну, и моей команде. — он кажется таким простым, но зрелым и взрослым, — Приходи ещё как-нибудь. — недосягаемым. — Может просто отдохнём от всего. — Терушима не может не делать глупых решений.

Это его стиль игры. Его, и немного Даичи.

Терушима знает, что он не придёт. Зачем ему это, правильно?

Он чувствует, словно рядом с Савамурой его и не существует вовсе.

Даичи тут ничего не держит. Никто не ждёт. Для чего ему тратить своё время, ради какого-то Терушимы Юджи.

— Мне не надо было особо искать. — льется мёдом в уши, — Можно даже устраивать тренировки вместе. — слишком много надежды бьёт по вискам. Почему ты не отпускаешь руку? — Ты не так плох, как мне казалось. — контрольный выстрел.

Они попрощались и Терушима рассмеялся с сокомандниками, лишь бы не смотреть вслед.

Второй раз Терушима позвонил ему перед школой.

— Не хочешь пробежаться?

На другом конце раздался хриплый, сонный стон, а потом тихий смех.

— Придётся найти время.


End file.
